


My Only Sunshine

by phanpaladin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpaladin/pseuds/phanpaladin
Summary: Phil was Dan's sunshine, that's why he can't understand why the world is taking him away.





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. Don't say I didn't warn ya. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil was Dan's ray of sunshine. He's been with Dan through thick and thin. He can remember every time he stopped Dan's tears and every time he made him smile on a tough day.

************

He was on Skype with Phil, the two were having some stupid conversation as they always did when the thunderstorm finally hit.

Dan was so scared he could barley respond to Phil whenever he spoke to him.

Dan hated storms. Especially thunder storms. There was something about them that always had him terrified put of his mind.

But the sound of Phil singing broke Dan from his shaken state.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine..."

Dan can remember looking back up at the camera with tears threatening to fall from his eyes as Phil continued to sing him into a state of comfort.

*********

He also remembers the night before he came out to his parents.

He had been a nervous wreck, his entire body shook with the force of his sobs as he talked to Phil.

"W-What if they h-hate me Phil? What am I gonna d-do?"

Phil was quick to shake his head and smile lovingly up at the camera.

"They won't hate you, Dan. They're your parents. They love you."

Dan wasn't having that though. He still continued to rock back and forth nervously, mumbling incoherent words not even Phil could make out.

"Hey, hey Dan. Look at me. Please?"

Dan forced himself to look up through his tear heavy eyelashes and up at Phil.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey."

That night he fell asleep with images of Phil stuck in his head and a new hope for the next day.

***********

It was another bad day.

Dan hadn't came out of his room that often today, only a few times to use the restroom.

He didn't even utter a single word to Phil, who looked sadly at him as he trudged back into his bedroom once again.

He hadn't eaten or drank anything at all. He didn't have an appetite at all.

He hated days like these with a burning passion.

He felt so empty and lost. Void of all emotion.

He almost wanted to cry.

Instead he curled up under his covers and shut out the world, ignoring its becks and calls with its tempting luxuries.

The one thing he didn't ignore was the faint thump against his door and another duller thump slightly further up.

"Hey Dan?"

It was Phil. Dan assumed he was sitting on the patch of carpet outside of his doorway.

He still didn't answer.

"I know that you're having a bad day."

Damn right he was. He felt like shit.

"But I wanted to sing to you, if you'll let me."

Dan felt the tension drain from himself slowly.

God he loved it when Phil sang to him.

"I'm assuming that's a yes."

God it really was. Bless that man.

"And don't you know dear, how much I love you?"

Dan practically bolted up from the bed and to the door.

"Dan?"

"Come in please? I need you."

*************

That's exactly why Dan couldn't figure out why the universe was trying to take his sunshine away.

Here the two sat, the overwhelming smell of chemicals invaded everyone of Dans nerves and he wanted nothing more than to leave.

But he couldn't. Not with an unusually pale Phil hooked up to various machines in a slightly too small hospital bed.

Phil had been getting sick more often than not.

It started with a small cough that they thought would eventually go away with time and a little cough syrup.

But coughing turned into vomiting so hard it gave Phil headaches and had him coughing up blood.

Dan wanted to take Phil's place so badly. He couldn't stand to know that Phil was in pain right now. God he wanted to hug him so bad.

He couldn't though, because Phil was too weak to wrap his arms around Dan.

So all he could do was will himself not to cry and clutch onto Phil's hand as tightly as he could without actually hurting the fragile man in front of him.

God he looked like glass. He was just so fragile. Like he could shatter at any given moment.

Dan just wanted him to be okay. God that's the only thing he wanted.

So he prayed to every god out there. He clutched a bible to his chest and prayed. He was no believer, but he was willing to try anything to bring his soon to be fiance home.

That's what hurt Dan the most.

Phil had proposed less than two months ago. Dan cried hard as he fell into Phil's arms, letting him slip the silver band around his ring finger.

That night, they made love. It was so full of passion and "I love you's" that Dan had even started crying when Phil leaned over him and said, "I love you, Daniel Lester."

Now Dan sat, spinning the matching band on Phils hand around his cooling ring finger.

He leaned his forehead down to rest on Phil's arm, pressing a loving kiss to his knuckles.

"I love you so much, Phil. God I love you."

Dan knew Phil probably couldn't hear him, he had been to weak to stay awake.

"Please, please be okay. I need you."

Dan could feel it. That first tear escaped from his eye and onto Phil's arm, slowly winding down the frail limb and down onto his hand, winding around the cool metal of his ring.

That's when he heard the dreaded sound of a flat line. He jerked his head up and released an entire flood of tears.

"Oh my god. Phil no! Oh my fucking god."

Before he could stop them, the doctors and nurses came pouring through the door and ushering Dan to the side.

"Oh my god...oh my god. Phil please..."

He felt like his knees were about to give out. His heart was beating erratically in his chest as he watched the doctor attempt to resuscitate Phil right before his eyes.

His hand was placed over his mouth and the other on the wall behind him.

He could feel the cool metal on his lips as he opened them for a gasp.

"Time of death: July 26, 2021."

He couldn't breathe. He was going to pass out.

He couldn't though.

Because even Dan knew that glass broke and the sun had to eventually set.

And so he sobbed. He sobbed like the now forever broken man he was.

Only this time there was no one to stop his tears, just him and the cool marble of the hospital.

"So please don't t-take, my s-sunshine away..."


End file.
